


An Assortment of Poems

by Weird_Writer



Category: Original Work, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, Freeform poems, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Obsession, Poems, Poetry, References to games and fandoms, Therapy, Trigger Warnings for some poems, personal stuff, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Poems... Poems... Poems...Poems about personal stuffPoems about teenage angstPoems about dreamsA random assortment of poems
Kudos: 6





	1. Obsession (Nagito Komaeda)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! I have just been really busy with school. I am currently in a Creative Writing course to help improve my writings skills. I work on a lot of projects for that class which is cutting into all the time I used to write fanfiction. I am still writing news fics and chapters for old ones; however, the process has been a lot slower than ever before. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I am really glad you guys enjoy what I write. For now, I have crazy, random poems from the class to show you guys have I been working on.
> 
> (I tried my best to mark triggering warning for poems it applies to. All the poems are separate works, so you can just skip to the next poem.)

The controller clicks  
I play the same class trial  
over and over and over and over  
Never getting sick of it

Before I turn to you,  
Despair tortured my heart  
Then you come on the screen  
All my tears disappear

Hearing you repeat lines  
From the script I know by heart  
I take comfort here  
Because you’re always here  
No matter where I am  
As long as I have my laptop  
You will always be there  
Existing in folds of you

I love you


	2. Us (2015-2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem about a personal event

I watched you die   
Underneath your mom’s vape  
Behind your father’s yelling   
You didn’t survive 

You told me I was worthless   
Red hair smelt of grease   
Flinging trash in your rage   
I feared you 

I watched you turn into your dad   
Yelling at me over every mistake   
Then laughing it off as a joke   
It’s not funny to be afraid 

You told me that I was stupid   
How I could never be like you   
I’m not like you   
You didn’t like that

I watched you flip through porn   
An addiction that consumed you   
Blue sheets stained white   
You disgust me 

I watched you die   
You told me I was worthless   
You watched me leave   
I told you I was never coming back 

Unlike you   
I love myself


	3. Addiction

I have an addiction   
It eats me alive   
It whispers to me at night   
I have to get my fix   
Over and over and over 

It’s not a pretty one  
Unrealistic men   
Women with back-killing boobs  
It’s not pretty   
but I still give into it

Yeah   
I’m addicted   
To dating sims   
I play every day and night   
Got a problem?


	4. The Teens are Killing Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: References to drug usage & Underage drinking

Give in or give out   
That’s what Jason tells me   
Somedays   
I want to give in 

Maybe I could smoke a blunt with *** and forget the world with League of Legends   
Maybe I could indulge in 40 canned beers with **** and play Minecraft for hours on end   
Maybe I could drink vodka with *** until we get stuck in a swing set and scream our lungs out   
Maybe I could try black tar ketamine and drink motor oil with *** and just lose control of my life 

Maybe I could...  
No, I shouldn’t   
My life is a wreck as it is   
Drugs are bad   
Life sucks   
Tough luck, buttercup

This is just how teenagers cope


	5. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When my physical form reacts negatively to nature world around it despite it calming my mind to be in the woods

“Nature disgusts me”,  
My allergies fume through a runny nose.   
My hands turn to bloody scales as my skin screams.   
My body becomes an unforgiving lump.   
“Stay inside”, my body pleads. 

I crunch the Autumn leaves anyways.   
My blood can pour out of my reptile rash for all I care.   
The trees provide comfort while they cause me misery.   
Finding peace in torture, I play with my enemy.   
Waving in and out of my disillusioned state. 

A deer walks through the forest.   
It speaks no words but communicates in its silence.   
Muddy hooves and matted fur  
It walks towards me  
Gently calming my soul, the deer sits with me 

A goat should be climbing mountains  
But one nibs on my shirt instead   
“Drink your tea”   
I take comfort next to the goat and deer.   
Peaceful creatures that live on this world 

I may be human, but my heart still belongs to the woods.   
My body hates it because my body doesn’t understand.   
The forest is our friend, not our enemy.   
Even so, I have to create my own forest   
So finally, my body enjoys the forest.


	6. Peace & Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem about personal stuff again

I just want some peace and quiet.   
The pounding of my living heart rings through my ears.   
The raspy breaths of my greedy lungs inflate and deflate my chest.   
The chattering of a broken mind never silences.   
Not for a minute.   
I just want some peace and quiet. 

Blasting music at deafening volumes,   
I can still hear them.   
Fighting, Yelling, Screaming, Sobbing.   
It’s all in my head.   
I used to welcome my little friends   
Because they were my only friends.   
Now, the line between reality and illusion begins to blur,   
I wonder if they are just shattered pieces of my imagination  
As I try to make sense of a nonsensical world. 

I don’t want new ones.   
A pink sweater haunts me with crooked teeth.   
Missing eyes pour out blood.   
He screams out my worries and insecurities.   
About how I hate what I am becoming… and how I can’t change it  
The deer tells me to ignore it.   
The goat has started feeding into it.   
A red suit is starting to appear.   
I don’t want another one. 

I surround myself with real people  
Vanishing in my loneliness,   
I would only crack more and more  
Like a lost dog, I look for people   
Real people, nice people   
Not the spirits that scream in my head.


	7. Bad Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the same topic as "Peace & Quiet"

Affection cries in my heart  
Mason provides the therapy   
Jason... does whatever he does   
Zeph comes and goes   
Aiko mocks me 

These voices   
These spirits   
I am drowning in them   
My mind is a tomato   
Rotting   
A fruit   
But everyone thinks it’s a vegetable 

Mason  
Are you real?   
Or are you just my mind’s messed-up attempt to save itself?  
Mason Willows  
Can you hear me?   
Can anyone hear me?

I hear you.


	8. Consent is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: R@pe

Consent is important   
Haven’t you heard?   
No, you didn’t   
Because if you did   
You won’t have raped her 

You are sickening   
You are awful   
You are broken   
You are what’s wrong with this world 

Why did I trust you?  
Why did I let you into my life?  
Why were you my best friend?   
Why did I ever love you? 

I stare at the ceiling   
Begging for it all to be over  
There is something wrong with you 

I don’t want to live in a world with you in it   
I don’t want to see you and your stupid red hair ever again.


	9. Sleep

I can’t sleep with anyone else in a room   
I wonder   
It’s because I trusted you   
I took a nap in your room   
You took advantage of me  
You woke me up  
by grabbing my ass  
And laughing   
I can’t sleep with anyone else in a room   
Thanks to you


	10. Dangerous Mix-Up

He was a city boy.   
She was a small town girl.   
Opposites attract   
Fire and Water   
No one said it would be easier   
No one said it would be healthy 

Still, society told them   
Girls love boys   
They can’t   
“just be friends”   
So they became something more   
Destroying themselves   
With the belief they would be happy 

They aren’t happy   
They are hurt.


	11. It's Easy to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about death. Just as a heads-up in case you want to skip this and go onto the next poem

She sleeps   
in a bed of roses  
unaware of the crying   
unaware of the pain  
She sleeps   
ever so softly   
Nails painted  
Dressed for Sunday  
Still, she sleeps

He lays   
in a bed of feathers  
unaware of the regrets   
unaware of the love   
He lays   
In suffocating silence   
Bullet wound covered   
Mouths sewn shut   
Still, he lays

No matter where I go,   
Pittsburgh litter to Mississippi mud  
Souls haunt me  
A deer hit by a unsuspecting truck   
A goat swallowed by lung cancer   
Young and old,   
Rich and poor,   
they aren’t sleeping

Living people don’t sleep in coffins.


	12. Confusing Love

The buffalo room peacefully.  
The fall breeze turns our noses red.  
Hand over hand,  
We gained control over something we lost. 

Platonic love  
Romantic love  
It’s dangerous to confuse the two. 

When I told him the scary truth  
A doe walked by  
When we were satisfied with our ending  
A doe walked by 

No matter what I do,  
Mason is with me.  
As crazy as I am, 

I still have faith in love


	13. Left for Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is really personal. It's about my experience with therapy. The whole "I don't want your God" isn't to say that God isn't real. I am Greek Orthodox, and I live in an area where Baptists and Methodists mostly are. I get told a lot to convert and give up on being what I am, but I don't want to lose my culture, my home. It's not that I don't believe in God. They aren't wrong from worshipping him that way. I just have my way of doing it, and it's something that helps me connect with my family. I don't want to give that up.

I don’t tell my therapist everything  
I can’t tell my therapist everything  
“If you ever feel suicidal again, I will send you back to Parkwood”  
As if locking me up helps my issues  
I have been there, done that  
Came back the same  
Even though the doctors “cured” me of my illness  
My illness is myself  
You just think I’m sick because I’m not like you  
I’m Greek. I’m “weird”.  
I am not truly from your country,  
And you don’t like that  
You don’t like that I talk to spirits  
Spirits that don’t agree with your holy God 

I don’t tell my therapist everything  
Because my therapist left me  
She left me to rot  
She left me to work as a nurse in a hospital  
She stopped doing therapy  
I never heard from her  
She just left  
No message  
No warning  
I went to our appointment  
And a new lady sat in here chair

I don’t tell my therapist everything  
Because a third lady sits in the chair  
I don’t want to relive things, but I have to  
I have to waste time on old issues to get to new ones  
She nods her head  
She is older than the rest  
She listens in one ear and out the other 

I don’t tell my therapist everything  
Because last time I talked about Mason  
I got told to go to Church  
The bible was mixed into our session  
I don’t need your God  
I have my own  
So much for religious freedom  
She rants on about church  
And finding spirituality  
I don’t want your God  
Why doesn’t she get it? 

I don’t tell my therapist everything  
Because my therapists leave me  
Because my therapists push God on me  
Because my problems never change  
Because…  
Deep down  
I am the same sad girl I was in sixth grade  
And it’s been the same day over and over and over again  
But  
I give in 

I don’t tell my therapist everything  
Because I can no longer go to therapy 

I talk to Mason  
I know I’m wrong  
I know I’m broken  
And I have accepted that’s the way I am  
And I have learned how to deal with it 

I tell my therapist everything  
Because my new therapist lives in my head  
And he is never leaving


	14. Love

Love overwhelms my heart   
But I hate its gooey, mushy feelings   
I need to live on   
To live as a human at least   
Love is bittersweet 

Love visits like a robin on a nice spring day   
Distancing itself, pecking at the grass to fish for worms   
It doesn’t interact with you or react to you   
Unless you interact or react to it   
It’s pretty to watch  
It removes the worms, the negatives in life  
Making the world easier to disgust 

I hate birds.   
I grew up with annoying crows   
They would steal and form a murder   
Snacking on the trash bins   
I hate Love.   
It hurts me. 

Love doesn’t mean to hurt me   
It just always happens that way   
When I try to interact with the little robin  
It nips my fingers and claws at my hands   
Despite the birdseed I have in my other hand   
Despite the gloves I have on   
Despite the careful effort I put in 

I don’t like that Love likes me   
It always leaves me in a broken pile   
My robin doesn’t eat the worms   
It brings worms to me  
Letting them wiggle and breed in my heart

I can’t help falling in love   
A robin is found next to every person I met   
A big heart pounds on my sleeve   
I am too open   
I am too trusty   
I am too nice   
I am too much of a people-pleaser   
But I would rather make someone else happy   
Than to be happy while they suffer   
I will take their suffering away   
No matter how much it hurts me   
Because Love is bittersweet


	15. Type

I sit down at this computer   
Tapping away on my keyboard   
Trying to get myself to bleed out my emotions   
I need to get something out of my mind   
Even if it is something that makes me so human   
My emotions are too big   
They weigh down my back with their luggage   
Trauma   
Major depression   
GAD   
ADHD   
My therapist likes to give me labels   
I am done with labels   
Labels cause confusion   
Labels deter from the importance of the problem 

I type when I am sad   
I type when I am mad   
I type when I am glad   
Any and every emotion   
I type   
There isn’t enough space in my mind 

I type until my hands go numb   
I type until my wrist screams   
I type until I fall asleep   
I type and I type and I type   
The clacking of the keys   
Provides an odd therapy   
I can’t stop typing


End file.
